PIE
by bucktooth22
Summary: Dean and Castiel busy getting busy and eating pie. Cake is not the same as pie! I don't care what you say Sam! I wanted to practice my smut and then this idea popped into my head I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


Dean: what's this supposed to be about anyway?  
Bucktooth22: you and Castiel busy getting busy and eating pie.  
Sam: I don't understand the problem with cake. It's the same as pie.  
Bucktooth22: Cake is not the same as pie! I don't care what you say Sam!  
Sam: *puppy dog eyes*  
Bucktooth22: Dean help!  
Castiel: Dean left to get pie.  
Bucktooth22: Cas help!  
Castiel: what is the problem?  
Bucktooth22: *facepalm* just do the disclaimer.  
Castiel: why?  
Sam: Bucktooth22, does not own anything from Supernatural, Burger King, or Hershey. But, if you don't own anything why did you write this?  
Bucktooth22: I wanted to practice my smut and then this idea popped into my head I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Sam: *bitchface* not going to read smut about my brother.  
Bucktooth22: at least you aren't fucking Dean. Be thankful. Wincest is a thing. Brotherly loving.  
Sam: *bitchface*  
Bucktooth22: just start the story before Sam goes all demon psycho on me.  
Sam: *bitchface*

Dean sat down at the table in their motel room. He had just gotten back from a trip to Burger King because Sam had forgotten the pie. Again. Cake was not the same as pie! He took out the three Hershey pies he had bought and put them on the table smiling.  
"You got one for each of us?" Castiel asked eyeing the pies.  
"No, I got three for me." Dean said looking at the pie and then at Castiel defensively.  
"Okay." Castiel said simply, not seeming upset about his lack of dinner. Dean began scarfing down the pie and soon there was only one left. Dean ripped open the thin cardboard and grinned down at his pie. He felt eyes on him so he turned to Castiel who was sitting on the bed patiently.  
"What?" Dean asked shortly.  
"Is it good?" Castiel asked innocently.  
"Yes." Dean said. Castiel was making him feel guilty for not sharing. Damn him and his innocence. He was so cute, sitting on the bed waiting for Dean to finish his pie. He wasn't even asking for any and it was wearing Dean down. "Do you want a piece?" Dean asked with an unhappy huff.  
"No, Dean! I know you don't like sharing your pie. I wouldn't ask for a piece. I just wanted to know if you were enjoying it." Castiel said quickly.  
"You're too good to me Cas." Dean said smiling before scarfing down half of the last pie. Just then a thought occurred to him. Castiel was an angel and as such, didn't eat. Castiel had never experienced pie. He vaguely wondered if Jimmy had eaten much pie. "Come here Cas." Dean said waving Castiel over with his hand. Castiel got up smoothly and walked over to Dean watching him curiously. Dean reached up and pulled Castiel down so that the angel was sitting on his lap.  
"Dean, what are you-?" Castiel trailed off as he saw Dean cut off a piece of pie with his fork.  
"Open up." Dean said putting the fork with the pie on it to Castiel's mouth. Castiel did as he was told and Dean put the fork into his mouth. Castiel's lips closed around the pie and he decided that since Dean loved it so much it was one of the most wonderful things in the world and quickly swallowed it down. His vessel had been more fond of meat than pie but enjoyed it none the less.  
"Do you like it?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded and Dean chuckled. Picking up another forkful of the pie Dean put it in his own mouth and then pulled Castiel down into a heated kiss, both men ending with their own piece of pie.  
"I liked that better than the first piece." Castiel said smiling and wiping the crumbs off his face.  
"Let's see if we can make the third piece the best." Dean said grinning. Castiel watched him curiously. Dean picked up a forkful of pie, noting this was the last piece of pie. He put some in his mouth and then kissed Castiel with more passion than he had ever before. Castiel and pie, Everything Dean loved most. Castiel moaned in his mouth and the humming made Dean instantly hard. Castiel noticed the change under him. With a slight smirk Castiel began humming one of his Enochian songs while their tongs were still dancing. Dean began pushing his tong in and out of Castiel's mouth in the act of sex. Castiel moaned and they broke their kiss for Dean to breath. Dean took in a deep breath quickly before Castiel went back to kissing him passionately. Castiel's tong traced the lines and teeth in Dean's mouth. Dean picked his little angel without letting go of his lips and carried him over to the bed. Dean was glad they had decided to get their own room. He put Castiel down on the bed finally breaking their kiss. Castiel mewed at the loss of lips and Dean grinned.  
"Was that one better?" Dean asked, slowly taking Castiel's trench coat off.  
"Yes, Dean." Castiel said helping pull off the coat.  
"It seems like we're all out of pie." Dean said pulling off his T-shirt. Castiel put his hands adoringly on Dean's chest.  
"Your hands are cold" Dean hissed.  
"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel said putting his hands down. Castiel was such a timid boyfriend. He was so scared he would do something to upset Dean that he rarely did anything without being expressly told.  
"There's only one way to warm them up." Dean said pulling off Castiel's shirt.  
"There is? What is it Dean?" Castiel asked innocently curious.  
"Yep." Dean said taking hold of Castiel's hands and putting them on his chest. Dean hissed at the chill the hands made but he loved the icy trail they left as Castiel explored his muscles and contours. Dean pulled off his pants and boxers as best he could without impeding Castiel's reach of his chest.  
"Take off your pants." Dean said huskily. Castiel had his pants and boxers off in a flash and a flurry of motion and his hands were quickly regaining their position on Dean's chest. Dean ran his palm up Castiel's length slowly. It was a whisper of a touch and despite Castiel's desperate arching into Dean's hand it didn't become any more. Dean simply brushed his hand over Castiel's length until the angel was a moaning mess on the bed. Castiel laid out and was moaning and arching wantonly.  
"Dean" the word was more a plea than anything else. A cry for mercy from the mighty angel.  
"Yes Cas?" Dean asked mischievously.  
"More" Castiel breathed.  
"Roll over." Dean demanded. Castiel followed orders instantly, on his hands and knees on the bed. Dean grabbed the lube on the side of the bed and lathered three fingers. Castiel may be innocent but he was an angel and as such he was uninjurable by humans. Dean shoved the three fingers deep inside earning a loud moan from Castiel. Dean began pumping his fingers at a fast pace and Castiel moaned his pleasure. Dean pulled his fingers out earning a little whine from the angel before he put lube on his entire hand. Dean pushed his hand inside of Castiel and made a fist inside him. Castiel bucked back onto Dean's hand and Dean smiled. His little angel was enjoying himself. Dean pulled out his hand and Castiel let out an audible cry. Castiel wanted more. Dean took his time lubing up his member and during that time Castiel took to pleasuring himself. He was as unskilled in self pleasure as he was at eating pie but he was trying. Castiel pulled a little too hard and held a little too tight but he was trying.  
"What are you thinking of their tiger?" Dean asked eyeing the scene before him.  
"I'm thinking of you Dean." Castiel said tightly. A smile tugged at the corners of Dean's lips.  
"Let me show you." Dean said putting his hand gently over Castiel's. Castiel's hand moved out of the way and Dean began pumping. It was perfect bliss for Castiel. Dean's hands were soft and warm around him and he pulled softly but hard enough to elicit those delectable moans from the angel. "Now you try." Dean said moving his hand from Castiel's dick to his hips. "Pull with the thrust." Dean said pushing himself inside Castiel. Castiel didn't even have time to react to the intrusion; he was so close just by everything that had happened so far. Dean began pounding into him with a rhythm. It would go fast and hard and then slow and soft and Castiel wanted him to move faster. Dean was teasing him.  
"Harder. Faster." Castiel begged.  
"Be Patient." Dean huffed maintaining his rhythm. He was trying to find that elusively magical spot that made Castiel scream his name in unintelligible syllables and other nonsensical things in Enochian.  
"Dean." Castiel begged again. Dean grinned. His little angel was coming undone and Dean was savoring every moment. Suddenly Dean pulled all the way out and Castiel groaned, unpleased at the loss of contact. Dean smiled at his little angel who was trying to crane his neck around to see where Dean had gone. Dean pounded into Castiel with full force, all the way and Castiel automatically bucked back into the powerful thrust. Dean began pounding as fast and hard as he could and Castiel was being pushed forward in the bed roughly. Castiel grabbed the headboard and began ramming himself back into Dean's thrusts. Castiel moaned Dean's name adoringly over and over again along with some things in Enochian. Castiel and Dean came together, both men crying out the other's name. Dean pulled out and laid back on the bed next to Castiel.  
"What does that mean?" Dean asked referring to the things Castiel had been repeating in Enochian. Castiel thought for a moment before turning to Dean and smiling. He looked slightly hazed and his hair was scruffy and he had a slight post orgasm glow about him.  
"The first one means I love you. The second one means father please forgive me." Castiel answered cuddling up to Dean's side. He had known that the other angels condemned Castiel for their relationship. Castiel was considered a fallen angel even though he still had his grace.  
"I think if it's love then God doesn't care." Dean said. They had never expressly said to each other that they loved the other but Castiel took the little gestures as Dean's way of expressing his love.  
"It is not my will to disrespect my father in any way Dean. I simply cannot help myself around you." Castiel said shyly.  
"Then why do you act so scared?" Dean asked quickly.  
"I'm scared I will upset you. I fear I will do something wrong and you will no longer wish to be with me." Castiel said as if it were obvious. Dean thought for a moment before reaching out and taking Castiel's hand pulling it up so he placed it directly over his scar. It fit like a glove.  
"You left your mark Cas. This is your love on my soul. It will never leave and I love it because it's a part of you I will have with me always." Dean said looking at Castiel.  
"I love you Dean." Castiel said hesitantly.  
"I love you too Cas." Dean said smiling.  
"I think we should eat pie more often." Castiel said grinning.  
"It's funny thinking all this began with some pie." Dean said musing at the absurdity of their pie being the root of this moment.  
"Dean?" Castiel asked after a moment of companionable silence.  
"Yeah Cas?" Dean responded immediately.  
"Thank you." Castiel said quietly.  
"How about tomorrow, we get some more pie." Dean said smiling. Castiel nodded happily. Pie and Castiel, two of Dean's favorite things. Dean licked his lips.  
THE END


End file.
